Mirala T'Narf
Mirala T'Narf is an asari lecturer, who recently entered her Matriarch phase. She formally posted on CDN as "Almost-Matriarch"; upon actually achieving the status she changed to "Miralatriarch". She is currently dealing with the expected influx of requests for advice and endorsements, having not been looking forward to the fawning she receives from her undergraduates now that she's completed her Matriarch shift. Mirala lectures in xenoliterature at the University of Plonaea on Sanves. She has two daughters: Zelana, and Linya M'Tanis. History Mirala was born in space, near the Delta-2 Relay - "but I just tell paperwork I'm from Serrice, it makes things easier." Mirala's father was a turian - ex-military, he made sure that Mirala got the best biotic training possible because he couldn't stand the thought of her being defenceless. Her mother was the asari, Yindra (the daughter of Kaeris). Mirala was the oldest of four daughters, her sisters (all believed to be dead) are as follows: * Laane - Unit commander in the asari military, killed during the Reaper onslaught on Thessia. * Edhil - A botanist who was on Lusia during the war, missing (presumed dead). * Teleris - A playwright, killed along with her husband Ransil and five-year-old daughter Kearsa when their escape shuttle was shot down over Palaven. Mirala has three biological and one adopted daughter: * Zelana'Kortl Ó Bhroin (338) - Fathered by the quarian Orna'Kortl, owner of a club called BlueShift 2 on Zakera Ward. She lives on the Citadel with her human husband Emile and young daughter Siobhán. She's far more like her mother than she'd care to admit. * Linya M'Tanis (249) - Fathered on Mannovai by a salarian actuary named Tanis, with whom Mirala lived until his death when Linya was 18. Currently on sabbatical from her job as a chemistry lecturer thanks to a recent explosion, which was a product of industrial espionage on the part of a rival to her research team's sponsor. Ever so slightly bonkers. * Kirse (human, adopted). Currently volunteering on Tuchanka. * Qixoni L'Motta (190) - Works as a software developer for Ariake Technologies. Due to her habit of keeping her ex-bondmates' names, Mirala's full name (with titles) is Professor Matriarch Mirala'Kortl M'Tanis T'Narf nar Thessia. Personality As she approached Matriarch years herself, Mirala was often vocal about her distaste for those Matriarchs who presented themselves as wise, far-seeing sages, using what she called a combination of "condescension and elaborately-worded platitudes" as an excuse for the "wait and see" approach they took to most situations. "Dressing apathy up to look like wisdom", as she once phrased it. Matriarch Farore was a particular target; of her editorials in the Armali Herald, Mirala noted, "She can say less in three pages than a salarian could in a sentence." Trivia Her musical tastes have been described as follows: "My personal soundtrack varies depending on just how infuriating the e-democracy is being at the time. Bubblefunk for trying to keep myself energised and interested, wevarena if I'm getting stressed (or someone comes to me for "Matriarch Wisdom" and I'm trying to project an image of a calm, understanding elder), and thunderbreak if I've had to interact with that blasted Farore again. Optionally adding screams, curses, and punching." Regarding awful pickup lines, Mirala maintains a text document called Crimes Against Flirtation. She says she started it out of boredom, and has been updating for about a half-millennium. Some highlights shared with CDN: *''"TINY BLUE FEMALE, CRUSH MY HUMP WITH YOUR WITCH POWERS AND I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO CARESS MY FACE." (capitals very much required)'' (Grisank Vimanthia says it sounds like Clan Grisank). *''"The hell are those on your chest? Are they soft?"'' *''"You are a vision, my dear asari. Would you accompany me? I must introduce you to my beetles."'' *''"If the other will excuse it, this one has heard of a point on the asari scalp which can induce euphoria in its owner. Might this one explore the other's cranial crest?"'' *''"Those elbows! Those scapulae! You're perfect!"'' (Perhaps Mirala displays good Kettle?) *''"Hey little lady, ever tried a Fyruxi Xenocopter? I've got the perfect harness setup for it."'' (this is not something to look up if you've recently eaten) *''"Furtively, would you care to see my Solar Amoeba tattoo? Eager, it's on my chest, if you wanna just crawl under there..."'' *''"HONK. HONK." (pause) "HONK BACK AT ME, WOMAN. THIS ISN'T A GAME."'' Relevant Threads Mother Dearest: Linya and Elara have lunch with Mirala, and it goes quite well (to their surprise). Memories of a Lost Age: The quarian Kenec'Getha gets to glimpse the homeworld... in the memories of Mirala, who shows him via meld. I Seriously Shouldn't Do This: The family plot a birthday celebration for the soon-to-be-matriarch. Leading into... You Don't Turn 700 Every Day: The big event! Urdnot Nutanx, Asharia, Najhil Holken, Kenec'Getha and more join the family to celebrate. Public Warning to Biotics: It's still not safe: Jovina Sethtak warns other biotics to stay in hiding, and Mirala is increasingly convinced that Emile has been taken. Mother Always Knows: Mirala visits her daughter to confirm her suspicions regarding Emile's whereabouts. Encrypted Message to James: Koren returns Emile, along with several other hostages. At the end of the thread, though, Mirala melds with Emile, and decides that something is wrong. Operation: Salvation's Bane: The final confrontation with Koren. Blue and Green: Receiving visitors in hospital. Learning to Fly: Teaching biotics. Reaper War Reaper War: Everett sends a message about his re-enlistment after the fall of Earth. Mirala replies. Message From Daia T'Nara: Mirala had previously been in touch regarding Linya. If The Worst Should Happen: Getting in touch with family as the galaxy faces war. Trying to get people to listen: When Aphin bemoans the fact that no-one in power prepared for the Reapers despite warnings and clues, Mirala describes her own efforts to get the powerful - in this case matriarchs on Thessia - to take action. Taken Too Soon: Mirala deals with the loss of family after the invasion of Thessia. A Rather Strange Offer: Mirala has attracted her first hopeful disciple. She knows it's really just someone seeking reassurances given the dire state of the war effort. Seeds of Salvation, leading into... Guardians of the Temple: One of the biggest threads, this served as the ending of the Reaper War for a great deal of CDN members, Mirala among them. Post-War Not Exactly A Social Call: Daia T'Nara seeks out Matriarch Mirala (via Linya) for counsel. Off To Tuchanka: A situation has developed... Unrest on Tuchanka: Mirala and her entourage are in the midst of a tense situation on divided Tuchanka. They Left A Mess: Mirala and Linya try to help Asharia in the aftermath of her childens' abduction. PM to Mirala: A message regarding literary matters from Karadag Snall. Mirala replies here. Eezy Eezo Spray: A different kind of Matriarch wisdom? Accomplishments: A post in which Mirala discusses hers. Pharfignewton: Mirala's history with Rannoch mirrors that of another matriarch, who was less able to cope with the loss. First Encounters With Aliens: Mirala recalls her first meetings with each alien species. Brick and Mortar: Mirala makes a cameo at an event organized by Mason Barnette, and it's clear she's still having trouble with other politicking matriarchs... but holding her own. The Future: What would Mirala like to do in her remaining time? Things You Miss And Things You Don't: Mirala makes a list. Questions: Answering one of CDN's questionnaires. Category:Characters Category:Asari